¡EL AMOR LO VENCE TODO!
by constanza phantomhive
Summary: DESPUÉS DE CUATRO AÑOS SHION SIGUE ESPERANDO A NEZUMI COMO LO PROMETIÓ PERO QUE PASARA SI EL NEZUMI QUE VUELVE SE SIENTE CONFUNDIDO EN RELACIÓN A SUS SENTIMIENTOS ¿LOGRA VENCER EL AMOR? O TODO TERMINARA EN AMISTAD PASEN Y VEAN
1. Chapter 1

Hola

 _ **Hola amores soy yo de nuevo por segunda vez hoy siiiii ahora les trigo una historia basada en la novela no el anime de No.6 en verdad hace mucho tiempo que quería realizar este proyecto y como me lo sugirieron por face decidí hacerlo espero les guste estoy muy feliz con esta historia**_

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: estos personajes descriptos en la novela los tomes prestados de la mente fabulosa de la mangaca y autora Asano Atsuko para esta humilde historia**

 **capitulo uno:** **extrañándote**

Era una tarde de otoño se podía divisar a lo lejos un hotel en medio de las calles pavimentadas y un pequeño parque en frente se podía adivinar a lo lejos que festejaban un cumpleaños

-Shion saluda a tu papá

-Decía Inukashi quien llevaba el niño de cuatro años en sus brazos

-Buenos días Inukashi, ¡Cómo has crecido shion eres todo un hombrecito!

-Viste, esta enorme y ¿cómo van las cosas en el comité de restructuración?

-Jeje muy bien

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde la destrucción de la correccional y la caída de la ciudad utópica No.6 y muchas cosas habían cambiado; shion era miembro del comité de restructuración y habían logrado crear una ciudad, si bien no perfecta pacifica donde las personas podían vivir tranquilas, no les costó en lo absoluto que los ciudadanos vivieran en armonía.

La mamá de shion, Karan seguía con su panadería en Lost Town que le iba de maravilla, aunque a muchos lugares les conservaron los nombres ya no existían más el bloque oeste, ni cronos esas diferencias ya no estaban. En cuanto a Rikiga estaba feliz de volver a lo que siempre fue un periodista si bien en un diario donde se encargaba de cosas pequeñas él era feliz.

-las cosas sí que han cambiado en estos años

\- bastante diría yo nadie se imaginaria nunca que un cabeza hueca como tu sería tan importante. Recuerdo que Nezumi dec…. ¡lo lamento shion no quise!

\- está bien yo se que volverá algún día me lo prometió y el nunca rompe sus promesas

-¿todavía esperas?

\- sí y siempre lo haré porque desde esa noche del tifón ese individuo errante se robo todo de mí, no solo mi corazón sino también mi alma. Gracias a él logre ver y conocer lo bueno y malo de la vida la felicidad y la tristeza y sabes una cosa nunca fui más feliz que rodeado de libros en esa habitación subterránea a su lado

\- hm valla que tienes problemas mira que ver al alguien tan despreciable como esa rata de esa forma tan romántica

\- jaja digas lo que digas tu y Rikiga el es fenomenal

\- si si como digas

La fiesta culmino muy pronto y shion se dirigió a su departamento al centro de la ciudad donde lo esperaba tsukiyo el pequeño ratón (ya no tan pequeño) pero igual de vivaracho que siempre abrió la puerta con el sistema de huella dactilar y se sentó en el sofá encendió la tv en el noticiero donde la señorita que daba el clima advertía un fuerte tifón como hace años no se veía en ese lugar esto trajo algo de nostalgia a shion.

-vamos a dormir tsukiyo

-chip de chip

El ratón de fue a dormir a una pequeña cama que shion le había hecho al lado del librero y el se dispuso entrar a la ducha no sin antes dejar como siempre la ventana abierta

-Vuelve, esta ciudad esta vida no es vida sin ti Nezumi

Dicho esto se fue a bañar, al salir de la ducha solo tenía puestos unos pantalones y el torso descubierto dejando ver los músculos que tanto le costó tonificar (aunque no eran muy grandes solo estaban marcados) se dirigió a su habitación a oscuras con una tasa de agua hervida esos pequeños habitos todavía no se esfumaban caminaba a oscuras por la alcoba cuando se dio cuenta que la ventana estaba cerrada

-Yo deje abierta esa ventana

-Dicho esto una figura un poco más alta que el lo tomo por el cuello y le dijo

-si te mueves te matare

-ja ahora supongo que debería de intentar curarte la herida del hombro

-lamento no estar herido para usted su majestad

-tiempo sin verte Nezumi…..

contunuara

 _ **Notas de autor: espero les guste este primer capítulo espero con ansias sus comentarios un beso**_


	2. Chapter 2 rencuentro

**Hola amores volví con otro capítulo de esta historia espero les guste como a mí me gusta escribir para ustedes se me vino a la mente de repente el capítulo es narrado por Shion ya saben por favor dejen sus comentarios sobre qué les parece un súper beso nos leemos abajo**

 **C apitulo dos rencuentro**

Veía a Nezumi frente a mi creí que era un sueño, aunque se veía tan real, su sonrisa, sus ojos grises penetrando hasta lo más profundo de mi alma. se veía más alto, más guapo y varonil de verdad estaba parado allí frente a mi ¡dios era increíble! me invadían miles de emociones. No tengo idea cuanto tiempo pase observándole en silencio debió ser mucho porque e rompió mi estado de trance preguntando

-¿Me vas a observar toda la noche?

-Lo lamento, ¿Cómo has estado Nezumi?

Me sonroje totalmente agradecía a dios que estuviera oscuro aunque estaba seguro de que ese no era impedimento para que él lo notara debía verme estúpido

-este… ven vamos que te preste una toalla así te seques y tomes algo caliente

-De acuerdo jajá

Nos sentamos en la sala de estar y allí pude notar que estaba con el cabello suelto totalmente mojado y largo con su ropa usual. Se veía realmente bello "pero que pienso"

Me sonrió y me derretí en esa sonrisa pero deja de pensar shion que de lo contrario él se dará cuenta fui a buscar una taza de chocolate caliente y luego me dirigí al armario donde guardo la ropa de cama y toallas se las entregue y con un poco de pena le dije

-Sabes quería verte

-He… yo igual quería verte y ¿Qué has estado haciendo majestad?

-Bueno las cosas han sido un poco movidas por aquí estoy en el comité de restructuración y hemos conseguido muchas cosas y ¿tu?

-Estuve de aquí para allá, hasta que decidí volver más aun por el hecho de que supe que no tienen un teatro en esta ciudad así que vine a hacer mi aporte a la cultura

-Mm ya veo ¿dormiremos juntos esta noche?

Nezumi escupió el trago de chocolate en el vaso y lo miro perplejo

-¿Cómo?

-Si te quedas a dormir, llueve mucho y aparte eres más que bienvenido a quedarte el tiempo que quieras

-Ja gracias su majestad pero…

-Nada de peros tú te quedas en mi casa y punto

-Jajá eres tan terco como te recuerdo, de acuerdo majestad

-A y no me llames majestad

-Jajá eso nunca majestad

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy emocionado es más prepare el desayuno para nosotros dos Nezumi se despertó detrás de mi

-¿Hoy no tienes que trabajar?

-Si pero quería comer contigo

-Hay dios no cambias

-Se sentaron a comer

-Sabes hay un teatro que está en ruinas hace un tiempo aprobé un proyecto de reconstrucción yo creo que en unos días estará listo y podrás encontrar gente que actué contigo y no es ningún favor porque nos hace falta una buena compañía actoral y quien mejor que Eve para dirigirla

-Mmm esta bien me parece

-Entonces mientras tanto vivirás aquí

Le sonrió enormemente

-Como en los viejos tiempos

-No ahora es diferente

-¿Por?

-Porque ahora eres mucho mas lindo

Me sonroje mucho y el lo noto en ese momento porque de manera felina se fue acercando a mi estábamos a centímetros mi cara devia vece mas roja que una manzana casi podía escuchar su respiración estábamos a centimetros de darnos un beso cuando sonó mi celular y en ese momento nos separamos de golpe

-Debo contestar disculpa

-Si contraseña

Los dos estábamos nerviosos parecía que el estaba además demasiado confunfifo como si recién cayera en lo que íbamos a hacer

-Hola… si ahora voy

-Colgue y le dije que me iba me hizo una señal con la cabeza y me fui muy confundido

Continuara…

 **Notas de autor:**

 **coni:Espero les alla gustado los quiero ya saben dejen comentarios un beso**

 **Ryouma:** **Hey y ¿para cuando enredos amorosos?**

 **coni:A si minna hoy esta con migo el seme mas uke del mundo Ryoma kun**

 **Ryuma:Ya te dije que no me parezco a un uke**

 **coni:Si lo haces Ryoma kun**

 **Ryouma:Es mas Shougo parece más uke que yo**

 **coni:No te atrevas a meterte con shougo**

 **Ryouma:Aaaa cierto como la señorita se babea por Daigo el seyuu de shougo**

 **coni:Eso no tiene nada que ver y si me sigues molestando le contare a Izumi**

 **Ryouma:Dile no le temo**

 **Izumi:¿a quién no le temes Ryoma?**

 **Ryuma: nada amor**

 **coni: pollerudo**

 **Ryouma: ¿que dijiste?**

 **coni: nada ¿nos despedimos los tres?**

 **los tres adios Minna besos**


End file.
